


New Thrones

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Multi, Other, new girl esque
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: It all begins when Gendry lets Sansa Stark moves in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. Idk if good or not? I tried do New Girl thing lol. 
> 
> This is just Gendry & Sansa then next I will show Tyrion & Arya & them all together. 
> 
> Also I did Gendry the son of Robert & Cersei's. He just found out a couple of years prior...

Gendry Waters knew his uncle Tyrion was going to kill him but didn’t care. He needed another roommate to help with the rent , and Tyrion was not helping and not even living with him anymore. His uncle had left him in the wind like always and Gendry had to pick up the pieces.

_ Knock Knock _

Gendry walked to the door then opens it expecting a roommate like Jon Snow or hell he wouldn’t be surprised if it was Hot Pie, but instead it was freaking Sansa Stark. 

“Sansa Stark?”

“Hi...I am here about the room?” Sansa says in a sweet tone.

“Right…” Gendry trails off still taken aback that she was standing outside his door. 

“Are you going to let me in?” 

“Yes! Of course,” Gendry got out of the way so she could step into his apartment. “Wow, this is nice,” Sansa murmurs looking around. Gendry mouths ‘oh my gods’ then shuts the door behind him.

“Yeah this is the living room...which you can see...don’t expect the other rooms to be huge or fancy…” Gendry stutters. Sansa nods , biting the inside of her cheek. Gendry shakes his head.

“I am sorry! Look the truth is I expected a guy which might sound pretty sexist of me...I’m sorry,”

Sansa makes a short laugh. “Truth is I thought you would be a girl...but instead you’re…”   
“Bastard of Robert & Cersei?”

“Technically not a bastard,”

“Not really, being a child of Cersei feels like being a bastard,” He quips but his comment has an undertone of seriousness. “Wanna see the room?”

“That would be great,” Gendry leads Sansa up the wooden stairs and stops in the middle of the hallway.

“That way is my room, across is another empty room...well not empty...but I guess now it is...and at the end is the bathroom.  He points to the right green door with the name “Gendry” on it. He walks left down the hallway and points to one of the two white doors. “This is another bathroom for you and your room...well if you want it,” Gendry opens the door and Sansa walks into a medium size room with a queen mattress in the middle, two windows, and a mirror closet and a dresser. 

“It’s perfect,” She says.

Gendry arches his eyebrow. “Are you sure? There is another room downstairs to near our kitchen,”

Sansa nods making the decision in her head.

_ You need this. You can do this. After everything that happened, you can do this. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. _

“Yeah...it’s...good...I like the mirror closet...and mattress looks...soft...like a squishy...octopus...zoo…” Sansa can’t hold it in anymore and begins to cry. Gendry mouth drops shock and looks around not knowing what to do.

_ What am I supposed to do? It’s like I want to leave but also comfort her at the same time. Damn Baratheon and Lannister blood. _

Gendry slowly puts his arms around Sansa’s shoulders. “Hey...it’s going to be okay...you know...life sucks,”

“It does!” She cries.

“Yeah it does,”

Sansa wipes her tears away. “I am going through a breakup,”

“Oh, I see,”   
“I thought he was the one...you know?”

“No!” Gendry laughs.

Sansa looks up puzzled.    
“I mean yes,”

Sansa sighs. “I need a new start...so...can I stay?”

Gendry nods “Why not? You seem okay and-”

“Great!” Sansa exclaims with happiness. “I’ll go get my stuff, you will not regret this! I am an awesome roommate! It will be like I am not even here!” 

“Right now-”   
“Don’t need to offer to help, Arya will help me move my things in, I will see you tonight!” Sansa runs out of the room before Gendry can get a word in.

“Arya? Fuck,” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry & Tyrion argue
> 
> Sansa & Tyrion & Gendry & Arya meet again.
> 
> Stark sisters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is next chapter...?

Tyrion Lannister was fuming when Gendry was slowly telling him what he had done. Tyrion was pouring himself some wine , nodding his head.

“Then you see...you weren’t helping with the rent-”

“Didn’t I tell you that I needed more time? Huh?”

“Uh-”

“Did I?”

Gendry sighs deeply. “Maybe?”

“NOT MAYBE ! YES! I DID!”

“Will you relax! It’s just one other person and lately, you are never here!” Gendry scoffs walking away from Tyrion. Tyrion followed him into the living room and groaned.

“I had to take care of some things...the deal was that I help you with rent in exchange I stay here also with no other guests.”

“She is not a guest!”

Tyrion cocked his head. “Did you just say _she_?”

Gendry threw his head back. “Yes, and she is okay. She just went through a breakup and was crying...I couldn’t tell her no!”

“Have I ever told you that you’re weak?”

“Have I ever told you that you’re a drunk!?” Gendry snaps back.

“Easy now,” Tyrion says before taking a chug of his wine. “I am the only family member that loves you.”

“I don’t need a family, I have been fine all by myself,” Gendry says in a quiet tone. Tyrion is about to say something to his nephew but someone knocks on the door.

“Is that-”

“Yes,” Gendry sighs. “It’s open!”

Sansa opens the door wide open and rolls in her purple plaid suitcase in the apartment while Arya follows holding a box and drops the box when she see’s Gendry. Tyrion mouth drops open then turns his head to Gendry, but Gendry just shrugs his uncle off.

Tyrion couldn’t believe that the Stark sisters were standing in Gendry (really his) apartment! Both were the sun and the moon. Arya had short brown looks almost black short hair that ran down to her shoulders while Sansa had bright red hair that fell past her shoulders. The two Stark girls were and looked total opposites. Arya, with her white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black leather jacket that screamed she would kill you. Sansa, with her Paris t-shirt , light blue jeans and dark blue jean jacket that screamed I want to hug you. Both girls were opposites but were protective of each other and would rip someone’s throat out if you tried to hurt the other. She-wolves were standing in the lion/stag's apartment.

“Hey, Sansa...Arya,”

“Waters or is it Lannister now?” Arya snickers in an ice tone.

“Waters is fine...gods you look older. Wearing dresses yet?”

“Fucking a girl yet?”

“Plenty actually,” Gendry teases. Arya rolls her eyes at him.

Tyrion gazes up at Sansa Stark with admiration and curiosity. “Sansa Stark?”

Sansa smiles politely at Tyrion. “Hello, Tyrion,”

“You look glorious...I mean nice.”

“Thank you! You look handsome,”

“Oh, and the lies begin,” Tyrion mumbles then walks over to the table to pour himself more wine. Sansa frowns but Gendry walks in between his uncle and Sansa Stark.

“Don’t mind my uncle he just has had a long morning,”

Sansa nods “Well, I am going to take my stuff upstairs.”

“Need any help?” Gendry offers.

“We’re good! Come on, Sans,” Arya picks up the box again and heads up the stairs with Sansa following her. When the Stark sisters make it up to the room Tyrion says.

“You didn’t tell me Sansa Stark was the roommate,”   
“It’s not a big deal,”

“A wolf is living with us.”

“She is-what do you mean us?”

“I live here too, you know?”  
“You have been gone!”

“I am back! Deal with it or leave!” Tyrion roars then stormed off into his room.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“This is the fresh start I need, you know?” Sansa repeats

“Sansa, you are living with Gendry and possibly Tyrion Lannister.” Arya reminds her untangling Sansa’s pink floral lamp out of the box.

Arya was right. Gendry didn't seem bad, but he was now a Lannister technically...but he was a Baratheon too. Ned & Robert were best friends once, maybe she could be friends with Gendry as well. Then there was Tyrion Lannister. Sansa hated the Lannisters. She did had a right to after everything they put her family through, especially Joffrey and Cersei...but Tyrion was different...well Sansa thought he was , but maybe she was being naive again... “Can you try to be positive?”

“I am the realist that reminds the dreamer of reality. It’s my job to be pessimistic.”

Sansa falls on her new mattress and slaps her face. “I need this Arya! I can’t just live with Harry anymore! Every time I see him and his new girlfriend I just want to-”

“Cut her skinny bitch throat and make him watch her bleed out on the rug.”

Sansa gasps. “No! I want to cry!”

Arya plugs in Sansa’s lamp then jumps on the bed next to Sansa. “Fine...I will support you-”

“Thank you-”

“But, I am going to be checking up on you! I don’t trust Tyrion or Waters.”

Sansa smirks. “Do you like him?”

“What?” Arya gasps.

“Gendry!”

“Ew! No! Gross!”

“You can tell me!”

“Seven hells! No! He is...no!”

“Okay!” Sansa giggles and stands up. “We have to get more things...can we-”

“No! We don’t need help from Gendry Waters!” Arya storms out of the room and Sansa sighs then follows her determined little sister.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? 
> 
> What you think of Sanrion & Gendrya and the possibilities...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion/Gendry/Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a chapter. I just haven't post in awhile so I thought why not. lol.

Tyrion did his best to block out the crying sounds that came from the living room during the past few days but he couldn’t take it anymore. If he heard one more cry about     “ _Harry_ ” he was going to lose his fucking mind. He was going to have to talk to the Stark girl about her endless crying. How could he blame her , though? Sansa was just heartbroken and he knew how that felt all too well. Tyrion didn't blame Sansa. He blamed his nephew.

It was Gendry’s fault.

His nephew should have just listened to his instructions. Tywin froze Tyrion’s account a few months ago when he found out about Shae his lover, well now ex-lover. Shae was a call girl once in her life when Tyrion met her through via telephone. When he finally met her face to face he fell deeply in love with her. She seemed to know him inside and out. Yes, their relationship hit some bumpy roads like the time she tried to stab him with a steak knife when she found out he was with other women, but he talked himself out of that situation like other ones. Shae could be crazy, but so was Tyrion. Well, that is what he convinced himself to stay with her. Shae was the only woman that had loved Tyrion. In the past, there was Tysha...but Tyrion always blocked that painful memory from his mind. Only Shae loved him and that is all that mattered...

When Tywin found out that Tyrion was seeing Shae and even tried to make plans to move her in his other apartment, Tywin flipped out. He froze his bank accounts and hired people to destroy his apartment to represent how a ‘whore would destroy his legacy’'. Shae wasn’t a call girl anymore. She didn’t do that anymore, but Tywin did not care. He wanted Tyrion to marry a proper high-born lady and put a Lannister baby in her.

Tyrion had to stop his sexual relationship with Shae and kiss Tywin’s hypocritical ass , so he could get his money back. Of course, Tyrion had money he had from offshore accounts , but he couldn’t let Tywin find that out, so getting his father off his back was the only way.

“Starting to feel better?” Gendry was asking Sansa. Tyrion was watching has Gendry was giving Sansa shots of alcohol in the kitchen. Her eyes were red from crying, but she kept taking the shots like Gendry was advising her to. 

_Why is my nephew an idiot?_

“Yes,” Sansa nods making a sour face after taking three more shots of tequila."Woah!"

“What is going on?” Tyrion asks giving Gendry the ‘ _what the fuck are you doing_ ’ glance.

“I am helping Sansa heal her heart,”

“By taking shots?”

“You don’t agree?” Gendry crossed his arms at his uncle. Noticing the judgment that slipped off his tongue. 

“I don't,"

“Well, that is funny coming from the drunk of House Lannister,”

“Call me a drunk again, Gendry. See what happens,” Tyrion warns in a low stern tone. Gendry shook his head then took a shot. Tyrion didn't really scare him, but there were moments where he swore Tyrion was just like Twyin. He didn't want to believe it, but still, those moments scared the shit out of him. Gendry hated his grandfather has much as Tyrion did. Could you become someone you loathed? Gendry and Tyrion eyed each other in silence like most Lannisters do. Trying to figure out what the other was thinking and how to beat the other , but they were disturbed by a thump. Gendry and Tyrion's heads flew towards Sansa Stark at the kitchen table.

Sansa falls in the chair and taps her hands on the table and began to sing “ _Getting drunk with Gendry and Tyrion. They are fighting when they should be hugging because they love each other! They are bros forevvvveeeeerrrr!_ ” Tyrion and Gendry stare at her trying to process what just happened . They did not like it. 

“Did you just make up a song about this present moment and sang it...out loud?" Gendry asks. 

“No...yes...no...yes...do we have lemon cakes?”

“Nephew, can I speak to you for a second?” Tyrion drags Gendry to the living room away from a humming Sansa Stark. “I don’t know what just happened in there, but I don’t like it one bit!”

“It was weird,”

“Weird doesn’t even begin to describe it!”

“I wonder if she sings while she cooks...gods she will be singing everywhere…what if she sings about stupid shit we do?”

“Or scares off women we bring home?”

“Fuck this is bad,”

“You think?” Tyrion scoffs.

“We can’t just kick her out! She is heartbroken and drunk and I think Arya will murder us if we do,”

“You,”

“What?”

“You mean Arya will murder you because you let Sansa live here,”

“This is my fault?”

“It is literally your fault!”

“Fine! I’ll kick her out,” Gendry storms off before Tyrion can get a word in. “Sansa!”

“Gendry-”

“No! You don’t want her to live here , so-”

“Really?” Sansa was on her cell phone and seemed to be smiling with some tears. “Okay...yes-I mean sure whatever...I’ll see you in a bit!”

Sansa hanged up and exhaled loudly with a huge innocent smile. “I gotta go!”

“Uh, what?” Gendry asks puzzled.

“Go where?” Tyrion questions worried.

Sansa spun around and exclaims in a crazy drunkard tone. “Towards true fucking love!” then runs out the door before Gendry and Tyrion can respond.

“True fucking love?”

“Oh, no,”

“True fucking love?” Gendry repeats.

Tyrion rolls his eyes. “Her ex-boyfriend!”

“Right...why would she go to him?”

“She was obviously on the phone with Harry,”

“He must have talked her into taking him back!”

“There you go, Watson!” Tyrion snickers.

Gendry scowls. “Ha ha...oh shit! You don’t think she is driving right?”

“Let’s hope not!” Tyrion grabbed his keys and wallet.

“Where are you going?”

“Toward true fucking love,” Tyrion mimics. Gendry grabs his coat and follows his uncle out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just came up with this. So here it is.

Sansa’s didn't know if this was right. Maybe she shouldn’t have taken those shots...but no! This was right. She got out of the uber car and began walking straight to Harry’s door when her phone rang.

“Sansa here,” Sansa picked up.

“Where are you? Gendry texted me I quote ‘Scared to call you so I am texting you. I lost your sister and think she is going to get back with her asshole ex, love Gendry...when I say love , I don’t mean I love you like that...when I say like that I mean...m’lady I was trying to be a gentleman...I don’t know why I called you that’- it goes on and on!”

“Sounds cute!”

“I am coming to get you!”

“No, you will not! I know what I am doing!” Sansa snaps walking closer to the door.

“Do you?”

“He wants me back!”

“So just like that, you're going to take him back? Sansa, he cheated on you!”

“We are going to work it out...by...you know…”

“Communication?”

“YES! That!” Sansa rings the doorbell and waits. “Are you at his house?”

“No! I gotta go! Bye!” Sansa hangs up before Arya gets a chance to yell at her and takes a deep breath. The door opens and it’s Harry who leans against the door and checks her out.

“Hello, Sansa,”

“Hi, Harry.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Gendry and Tyrion get out of their car in front of Harry’s house their heads whip towards the sound of a motorcycle. Arya parks behind their vehicle and takes off her helmet.

“Badass!” Gendry comments chuckling. Arya puts her black helmet on the seat of her motorcycle then groans annoyed by Gendry, Tyrion rolls his eyes.

“Why are you two here?”

“We want to make sure Sansa is okay,” Tyrion tells her honestly.

“I’ll handle it,” Arya pops up a blade out of her black boots which made Gendry and Tyrion step back from her. She smirks happily they have some type of fear of her.

“Wait,” Gendry grabs Arya’s arm and she turns pointing the knife two inches from his chest. “This is really scary and hot at the same time,”

“What?”

“What do I mean by this being hot-”

“I mean what are you doing holding me back! Gods, Gendry!”

“You don’t want to go busting in there like you're a hot mob enforcer!”

“Why not?”

“They are fucking,” Tyrion says.

“What?!” Arya barks stepping back from Gendry. “No way,”

“They are,”

“How do you know?”

“Oh you know me, I drink and know things,” Tyrion smirks up at Arya then takes a drink from his flask.

Arya rolls her eyes and walks up to the house while the guys watch her. Arya gets closer to the living room window and hears moans from what sounds like her sister and Harry. Arya stomps away and groans frustrated at her sister. “I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!”

“That is what I was trying to warn you about,” Gendry points out.

“I don’t care! I am going in!”

“How about you let Sansa and Harry finish-”

“GODS!” Arya spits her tongue out grossed out.

Tyrion chuckles. “I mean you can go in during the afterglow,”

“What’s so horrible about this guy anyway?” Gendry asks standing against the car.

“Harry is a douchebag who cheated on Sansa for months! Then when she finally confronted him he turned it around on her. Told her that he only did it because she wasn’t giving him the ‘attention’ he needs!”

“Class A douchebag,” Tyrion comments dryly.

Arya snatches away Tyrion’s flask and takes a shot. “It gets worst! They break up and moves in the girl he was cheating on into Sansa’s place!”

“What? Why didn’t she kick him out?” Gendry asks putting his hand out for the flask next. Arya gives it to him. “Harry said he had nowhere to go and would be homeless. Sansa didn’t want to do that to him and it was around the anniversary of our father’s death...he even says he would be homeless on the same street father died…” Tyrion and Gendry shoot their heads up. “What a dick!”

“He seriously said that?” Tyrion asks her clenching his fists.

Arya sighs. “Yeah,”

Tyrion couldn’t hold stop himself. “Stay here,” he said in a demanding voice walking up to the house. Arya is about to follow him but Gendry holds her back.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tyrion opens the door not giving a damn and looks away at first of Harry on top of Sansa on the couch fucking Sansa. It really pissed Tyrion off. He didn’t know why. Tyrion had witness people having sex before it was natural, but the sight of Harry on top of Sansa made him want to smack the shit out of Harry.  “Sorry to interrupt!” Sansa's eyes widen and shriek at Tyrion being there. Harry removes himself from Sansa and frowns at Tyrion. “Who the hell are you?”

Tyrion turns around being respectful of Sansa. “Tyrion of House Lannister and roommate of Sansa Stark! I need to talk to Sansa right now!”

“This is one of your _male_  roommates?” Harry asks in a disdain tone. Sansa fixes her dress and clears her throat. “Yes...Tyrion-”

“Sansa I really need to speak to you. Could we possibly talk somewhere private?” Tyrion asks her kindly.

“No way-”

“Yes,” Sansa interrupts Harry before he can finish his sentence. Sansa let’s go of Harry’s hand on her and walks Tyrion into her old room. She shuts the door behind them with her face against the door. Tyrion cocks his head and sighs sympathetically. “Uh...I know that was-”

“Humiliating!”

“No! I want you to know I didn’t see your...you know-”

“Rose?”

Tyrion bites his lip so he doesn’t laugh at her cuteness. “Yeah...there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Sansa takes a deep breath then with bravery slowly turns around to face Tyrion. He smiles up at her. “See, did the world explode?”

“No,”

“Look, Sansa, I am here because I am...concerned about you. Do you remember what you said to me before you left home?”

Sansa whispers. “Towards true fucking love?”

Tyrion nods. “Yes, and you have drunk some-”

“I know what I am doing,” She speaks up.

“Do you?”

“You sound like Arya,” Sansa rolls her eyes and walks past Tyrion to sit at the end of her old bed. “Did she tell you to come here?”

“No, actually. Gendry and I were worried about you...but she is outside with Gendry,”

Sansa groans. “My life sucks,”

Tyrion sits next to her. “Welcome to the club,”

Sansa gives him a sad smile. Tyrion sighs. “Do you really want him?”

“I don’t know...maybe?”

“Maybe is not a good answer. It has to be a yes or no.”

“Does it?”

“It does,”

“I was just having sex with him,”

“Doesn’t mean it’s true love,” Tyrion says.

“What does it mean?”

“Backslide sex?”

Tyrion and Sansa laugh at the same time knowing the dirty thought that just popped in their head. “I know you don’t want me to live with you guys,” She admits sadly.

Tyrion swallows hard. “I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay,”

“No...I was being a jerk,”

“Was I that annoying?”

“No...yes...I mean you wouldn’t stop crying…”

“Oh,”

“And the whole you singing,”

Sansa puts her head down. “Sorry, I can be weird…” Tyrion face softens. “Your not weird. I mean you are sometimes...but we all are...I guess I am not used to you…yet.” Tyrion places his hand on top of her’s and gives it a squeeze. Sansa smiles “Thank you,”

“It’s nothing,”

“No, it’s not. Your kind,”

Tyrion gazes at Sansa and smirks. “Thank you,”. She nods and lets go of his hand. “Truth is...I dated Harry right after my father died...and even though he sucks...he helped me get through it in a way.”

“How?”

“He was a distraction. If I let go of the distraction then I remember and then I fall apart…” Sansa confessed with tears falling from her eyes. Tyrion stands up in front of her and grabs her hands and gaze up at her. “I’ll be your distraction,”

Sansa tilts her head and squeaks. “You will?”

“I will but not like Harry...you need to face your father’s death fully and I will help you...but I can distract you by-”

“Your jokes?”

Tyrion laughs. “Yes! Or I can take you out for-”

“Ice cream?”

“I was going to say cocktails,”

“Ice cream with alcohol?” Sansa suggests. Tyrion nods. “Brilliant idea! How about I take you out for ice cream now?”

Sansa blushes and nods. “I think that is a wonderful idea but what about-”

“GET OUT ARYA! IS THAT A KNIFE!?” Harry screams from the other room.

Tyrion laughs. “I think that’s our cue to go,” he offers his hand out to Sansa. Sansa is hesitant but takes Tyrion’s hand.

 _________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sansa and Tyrion walk back to the living room where Arya is threatening Harry. “I DARE you to try to call the cops!”

“Arya!” Sansa groans. Arya walks up to her sister and hugs her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,”

“Good! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“A lot,”

“Sansa babe-”

Sansa puts her hand out so Harry doesn’t touch her. “Harry, this was a mistake.”

“What?”

“Yeah...you see I don’t want you.”

“That is not true.”

“It is,”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No-”

“For fuck sakes! Heir deal with it! She doesn’t want you!” Tyrion snaps at Harry.

“Fuck you! You stupid ugly im-” Sansa slaps Harry before he can finish his sentence. Arya smiles and Gendry says. “Damn! Sansa!”

“Oh, my gods that stung!” Sansa shakes her hand. Arya holds her up. “Keep going,”

“HARRY I DON’T WANT YOU! YOU ARE A NEEDY STUPID DOUCHEBAG! I HAVE OUTGROWN YOU AND I AM DONE! WE ARE DONE! I DON’T WANT TO KISS YOU, SEE YOU, FUCK YOU! ANY OF IT! IF I COULD ERASE YOU FROM MY MIND I WOULD BUT I CAN’T! WE ARE THROUGH!”

Sansa walks over to the couch to grab her underwear then says “Also, try insult, my friends, again and I will have Arya cut your throat open and wrap your dead body up in carpet then throw you in the river where sharks will take turn eating into your dead douchebag flesh!” Harry's mouth drops open shocked at Sansa.

“I am so proud of you,” Arya hugs Sansa tightly.

“Did I do the threat correctly?”

“It was ‘Sansa’ good,” Arya smirks.

“You two are the craziest bitches I-” Before Harry can finish Gendry punches him hard in the face which makes Harry the douchebag fall to the ground.

“Woah,” Arya gasps smiling down at beaten up Harry. “I didn’t know you could fight,”

Gendry smiles. “Well, you know…”

Tyrion asks “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Sansa walks out of Harry’s house with the rest following her never looking back at the house or her relationship with Harry.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning is short ice cream thing then i go into next chapter.

Sansa was sitting criss cross apple sauce in her button up owl pajamas eating mint chocolate ice cream. “Ice cream good?” Tyrion asked her.

She moved her head to the side and smiled. “Yeah. Wine good?”

“Yes,” Tyrion says before taking another sip. Sansa continues to watch TV. Tyrion is about to leave the living room but instead, he sits next to Sansa.

“What are you watching?”

“Animals,”

Tyrion watched has the elephant was giving birth then clears his throat. He gazes at Sansa when she is not looking then quickly looks away when she catches him. 

Sansa bites her lip then asks. "Want some ice cream?"

"I'm good, thank you, though," Tyrion says. 

"Do you want to watch something else?" 

"No,"

"Okay," She nods. 

"I always have loved elephants," Tyrion tells Sansa getting lost in the program.

"Me too," Sansa smiles.

  


____________________________________________________________________________

 

Around 10 in the morning Gendry found Sansa Stark humming a tune while finishing up making some pancakes.

“Good morning,” He yawned, stretching out his arms. Sansa smiled and told him good morning back.

“You seem chipper,” Gendry observed.

“I am,” Sansa giggled then put a pancake on a plate then passed it to her hungry roommate. Gendry squinted his eyes at the pancake and asked. “What is in it?”

“Bacon,”

“BACON?!” Gendry exclaimed with excitement and poked the pancake with his fork.

“Uh, yeah-are you allergic to pork?” Sansa gasped. She reached for his plate but he slapped her hands away.

“No! Sorry, no one has made two of my favorite foods and put them together and...it’s perfect…” Gendry squeaked with emotion.

“Bacon and pancakes are your favorite foods?”

“Yeah, I mean how can you hate breakfast?”

“You, can’t!” Sansa says.

“Exactly,” Gendry agreed. “I love chicken wings and pizza and burgers and onion rings and cheesecake-”

“Uh, Gendry?”

“Do you think I’ll get fat like Robert Baratheon did?”

“What?” Sansa chortled.

“Gods I have this fear I will get fat and if I get fat would that mean I would become him?” Gendry questions.

“Is this a rhetorical question?”

“I mean the answer is yes, right?”

“Gendry,” Sansa reached out and squeezed his hand. “You are not your father,”

He made a small smile. “You’re right! Thanks, Sansa,”

“No, problem,” Sansa pulled out the small notebook from her pocket and wrote: _Note to self-talk to Gendry about his daddy issues._ She put her notepad back in her pajama pocket then made a plate for Tyrion. “Where is Tyrion?”

“Still sleeping,” Gendry answered after pouring some maple syrup on his pancakes. Sansa poured some syrup on Tyrion's pancakes with a big smile on her face then began to walk towards his room.

“He doesn’t like to be disturbed!” Gendry warned her but Sansa ignored his warning. Sansa knocked softly on Tyrion’s door. “Tyrion?” She heard some rumbling and took that has Tyrion was awakened. With a big warm smile on her face, she opened the door but that smile turned into a shriek then a high pitched laugh when she witnessed Tyrion naked having sex with some woman.

“SANSA!?” Tyrion gasped then stopped. The couple froze and stared at Sansa who was stuttering.

“Uh...wow...sorry...I was coming give you bacon pancakes…” Sansa stuttered and put the plate on the floor. “I didn’t mean to...um...interrupt this...activity...bye,” Sansa giggled again then turned away to open the door and escape.

Sansa ran out the room to the kitchen horrified. So horrified she couldn’t stop giggling. She took out her notepad and wrote _Stop giggling and talk to Tyrion about seeing him making love with a beautiful woman from Sansa. Why am I saying from Sansa? Holy fuck I am losing it and OMG! I JUST SAW TYRION-_ “Sansa?” She gazes up and saw Gendry with his eyebrow arched up.

Sansa cleared her throat and put her head down. “...I...kinda walked in on Tyrion having sex…”

“What?” Gendry threw his fork down and walked towards Sansa. “Oh, Sansa,” He was about to give her a hug but instead decided to pat her on the shoulder. Sansa looked at the hand Gendry but on her shoulder. “Wow,” He sighs.   
“I need a hug!”

“Maybe I should call Arya?”

“Gendry,” Sansa whines then gives him a huge hug.

“Uh, Sansa this feels weird,” Gendry swallows hard not use to the intimacy.

“It’s okay. You know we should get our passports and leave the country and open up a breakfast cafe where we sell bacon pancakes.”

“We could sell them 5$ a pot but...what am I saying?” Gendry pushes her off. “What the hell happened?”  A door suddenly slams shut and footsteps come closer. Tyrion doesn’t make eye contact with Sansa and is about to leave when Sansa jumps in front of the door.

“HIYA!”

“Sansa, please move,”

“I am sorry what happened back there. I wasn’t thinking-”

“Clearly!” Tyrion snaps.

“I thought you were waking up but instead you were…” Sansa makes a slow clapping noise. Tyrion puts his face in his hands. “Sansa please-”

“I think we should talk about it,”

“NO!”

“Look, I’ll make some tea and we can-”

“Fuck.no,” Tyrion says slowly.

“Tyrion-”

“Why did you laugh?”

“What?”

“You laughed!”

“I screamed! I was shocked!” Sansa argues.

“Then you giggled!”

“Yeah...oh...Tyrion I didn’t giggle cause of your-”

“Woah,” Gendry whistles. Tyrion whips his head and glares at Gendry.

“I only saw a little when you pulled out of-”

“Shae,”

“Yes, her. Um, Tyrion I just wanna say-”

“Please Sansa if you like our budding friendship-”

“From what I witnessed you have a beautiful penis,” Sansa puts her hands up in the air. Gendry and Tyrion cringe at that sentence.

“What?” Sansa asks innocently.

“Move!” Tyrion snaps.

“We are not done-”

“Fuck it!” Tyrion runs away back to his room and moves past Shae buttoning up her shirt.

Sansa calls out to Tyrion but he ignores her. “I would let him cool off for a few minutes,” Shae advises Sansa. Shae studies Sansa who smiles. “I’m the roommate and saw...I’m Sansa,”

“I have a question. Do you always barge in on people?”

“No...sometimes…who are you?”

“I am Shae, Tyrion’s lover, and friend,”

“Nice to meet you,” Sansa nods.

“Wish I could say the same,” Shae comments dryly then leaves. Sansa groans putting her head back. “Great! Tyrion won’t talk to me! His girlfriend hates me! Do you think he’ll eat his bacon pancakes?”  
“If he gets hungry. Sansa, you made things worst,”

“How?!”

“By forcing him to talk about it and saying his penis was beautiful,”

“What was I supposed to do, Gendry? Pretend it never happened? I” She scoffs.

“Uh, yes!” Gendry exclaims.   
“No! We need to talk about it! Also, I wasn’t being nice! I meant it when I said he had a beautiful-”

“Please, stop. I really don’t want to think of my uncle’s dick right now,” Gendry sighs.

“Sorry! I am going to fix this!” Sansa declares then runs off to her room. When she left Gendry pulls out his cell and calls Arya. “Arya,”

“Gendry, what do you want? It’s not even 12 yet,”

“You’re sister is in trouble,”

“What! What trouble?”

“Not what you are thinking. She just got herself in a situation,”

“Which is?”

“I’ll tell you when you swing by my work,”

“Is this a trick?”

“No! Just come! Don’t make me beg,”

Arya groans then finally give in. “I will swing by your work,”

“Great! I’ll text you the address! Oh, and Arya?”

“What?”

“Good morning,”

“I really hate you,” Arya mutters then hangs up on Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to remember what happened in the New Girl episode when Jess walks in on Nick naked when I wrote this lol. I feel this fan fic might be a twisted new girl thing. So its not going to match up with New Girl that much. 
> 
> Also Sansa just wants talk to Tyrion like he talked to her when he walked in on her & Harry but Sansa is well Sansa XD

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?
> 
> Want me to continue?
> 
> I have other fan fic Moments with Jon/Arya & Sansa/Tyrion I am doing so if I decide to continue I'll be going back and forth.


End file.
